¿Que pasó después del capítulo 26?
by Mr Spike
Summary: Una historia que está en proceso (Cap 3 en linea) , que fue lo que sucedío despues de la muerte de Spike? Que pasó con el Bebop? con los demás, quiza esta historia te de una alternativa de lo que pasó... o por lo menos eso intento...
1. Capítulo I

"Las escaleras se me hace con cada paso que doy interminables, mi cuerpo... no me responde, solo camino por inercia, la herida de mi estómago es profunda y mortal. Llegan los guardias pero es muy tarde, todo ha terminado.  
  
Me detengo, no puedo seguir avanzando, mis fuerzas se están terminando, levanto la cara, sonrío...con mi mano les apunto y....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Bang!!"  
  
Spike cae en las escaleras... todo ha terminado.... ha muerto. No hay mas sentimiento de venganza, solo tranquilidad y próximamente un sentimiento de dolor.  
  
Session 27: "Criying your name"  
  
¿Porque no has regresado? ¿Por qué Spike?  
  
-Sucede algo Faye.  
  
-Él no ha regresado... – Jet se percata de la tristeza de su compañera.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya sabes como es Spike, estoy seguro que regresará con bien – Le da la espalda, sabe que sus palabras están envueltas en engaños, Spike no regresará.  
  
-No lo hará Jet, no tienes que mentirme... – Aguanta las ganas de sollozar – Solo que no entiendo... porque... porque decidió dejar todo por su pasado.  
  
-Faye – Jet se acerca a su compañera, está sintiendo un dolor muy grande, algo nunca visto en ella, no sabe como pero tiene que levantarle el animo. – Spike regresará, él nunca nos ha fallado y no lo hará hoy.  
  
-Yo por fin recordé mi pasado... – Jet se comprende con esta revelación. - ... y a Spike se lo rebelé... el siempre me decía que no tenia que aferrarme al pasado, pero yo seguí investigando y ahora que sé lo que sucedió no me importa, pero a él le importó mas su pasado que nosotros... es... es... ¡Un idiota! – Se salen unas cuantas lágrimas, en el momento que Jet le va a dar un abrazo suena su comunicador y se levanta.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
En otro lado de Marte, no muy lejos del sitio del Bebop  
  
-Quédate abajo Jess.  
  
-¿Saldremos de esta Leandro? – Una persona de aproximadamente 26 años, cabello largo, de caballo, ropas casuales cuida a una chica de 17 o exageradamente 19 años.  
  
-Si, ese maldito bastardo no te llevará.  
  
-Pero – El joven la calla, unas personas pasan cerca de ahí.   
  
-Este escondite no nos cubrirá para siempre, no te preocupes hermanita, yo te cuidaré.  
  
Ambos salen del escondite y corren lo mas aprisa posible pero son interceptados por 3 sujetos.  
  
-¡Alto ahí! – Leandro da un enorme salto y con una patada voladora noquea a uno, cuando cae es recibido por varios golpes pero fácilmente son bloqueados y de inmediato saca de la pelea a los otros dos sujetos con golpes muy efectivos y certeros.   
  
-¡Apurémonos!  
  
-¡Si hermano!  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
-Jeto, ¿Estas ahí? – Su amigo policía le esta hablando  
  
-¿Qué sucede Bob?  
  
-Ha pasado algo extraordinario, ha caído el "Red Dragon"  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-Mis contactos dicen que un sujeto Kamikaze entró a atacar al líder del sindicato.  
  
-... Spike... – Jeto teme lo terrible y peor aun, no se da cuenta que Faye se encuentra espiándolo. - ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-El líder del grupo, Vicious ha muerto, al igual que 14 de sus hombres... y un sujeto más que es un desconocido – Jet y Faye se quedan estáticos, sus corazones se congelan por un momento, saben que a continuación se revelará algo que cambiará sus vidas.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Aun continúan corriendo y escondiéndose, los sujetos están dispuestos a detenerlos.  
  
-¿Por qué nos hacen esto hermano?  
  
-Nuestro padre se negó a ofrecerte como su mujer, es por eso que ahora nos quieren muertos.  
  
-Si no hubieses llegado ese sujeto me hubiese... – Interrumpe.  
  
-Lo se... es por eso que regresé hermanita – Le sonríe – Para quedarme por siempre a tu lado y cuidarte.  
  
-Gracias Leandro.  
  
-¡Ahí están! – Ambos nuevamente vuelven a salir de su escondite para entrar a un edificio al parecer abandonado, corren dentro de él para buscar un escondite pero... son rodeados.  
  
-¡Hasta aquí llegaron.!  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
-¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto? – Con miedo a la respuesta Jet se ve obligado a preguntar.  
  
-Permíteme un momento, tengo aquí los datos de los nombres de las personas que murieron.  
  
-"Por favor Spike... tu no... tu no puedes estar muerto... no puedes Spike"  
  
-casi todos los sujetos estaban vestidos como Red Dragons... menos este sujeto... Es... Spike Spiegel...  
  
El tiempo se ha detenido para los dos, esa noticia ha sido una terrible revelación, Faye sencillamente sale corriendo de ahí, Jet se da cuenta que en todo este tiempo lo habían espiado y sale atrás de ella tirando el comunicador.  
  
-¿Jet? ¿Estas ahí Jet? – Bob decide colgar.  
  
--  
  
COWBOY BEBOP  
  
--  
  
Leandro ataca con una patada de giro con impulso al sujeto que tiene enfrente de él, después con golpes, patadas y agarras deja a 2 más inconscientes.  
  
-¡CORRE JESS!  
  
La chica al escuchar esto decide salir de ahí, aprovechando que su hermano mayor detiene a los sujetos, Leandro continua peleando con 4 sujetos mas, impidiendo que saquen sus armas, pero...  
  
BANG!!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Un Sonido escalofriante... la muerte es anuncia con este tronido...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Pero lo mas terrible es que ese sonido no proviene del cuarto, si no de afuera de este... ¡Jess!  
  
Sin importarle nada Leandro arroja al sujeto que estaba mas cerca de la puerta y sale, lo que alcanza a ver es a su hermanita cayendo lentamente.  
  
-¡JESS! – Leandro está perplejo pero sabe que no puede estar así y vuelve a entrar al cuarto para cubrirse de los disparos.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Jet no encuentra a Faye, lleva ya algo de tiempo buscando por todos lados, sería más fácil si Ed estuviese aquí o ya ni eso, su estuviera bien de la pierna o con ayuda de Spike, pero ahora después de mucho tiempo está sólo... "El Bebop" se desborona poco a poco.  
  
"Spike... eres un estúpido" Es lo que piensa Faye, quien está llorando en un sitio muy apartado de donde se encuentra Jet, cuando salió del bebop solo corrió y corrió hasta que sus energías no dieron mas, no puede creer que su "amigo", quien la salvo en un par de ocasiones, que era lo mas cercano a un familiar, a un apoyo, a un ser especial...   
  
¿Por qué tuvo que dejar todo lo que tenia por una mujer? ¿POR QUÉ? "No lo entiendo Spike" "TE ODIO POR DEJARNOS!!!"  
  
....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Las horas pasan, Faye se ha pasado mucho tiempo llorando, tanto que terminó durmiéndose. Ni ella puede creer que estimaba tanto a Spike, casi al diario se peleaban y en ocasiones ni se aguantaban, solo hablaban para dividirse la recompensa, pero ahora no puede dejar de pensar en él: Su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus bromas, su mirada pero en especial la última discusión que tuvieron, ella intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, Spike estaba decidido... a morir.  
  
Cuando decide levantarse se da cuenta que está en un tipo de callejón, se ve que estos rumbos son muy humildes, parece que casi todos los edificios están abandonados.  
  
-Vaya, será la última vez que duermo en medio de botes de basura... – Piensa – "Estaba tan deprimida que no me di cuenta a donde vine a parar... será mejor salir de aquí."  
  
Empieza a caminar para salir del callejón y de un edificio sale un sujeto, está sangrando de la frente y sus ropas están manchadas un poco, el sujeto ve a la chica de cabellos casi morados y cae desmayado.  
  
-Por Dios – Ella corre a ver al sujeto, se encuentra herido, tiene unos golpes, heridas de balas y rasguños. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?   
  
Una duda recorre la cabeza de Faye, ¿Por qué se acercó? Solo tiene que dejarlo e irse pero no lo hace ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
La caza-recompensas ayuda al sujeto y lo lleva a un edificio que está cerca de ahí.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
JESS  
  
Leandro se esconde y se llena de odio, empieza a golpear esta vez con mas odio y esta vez con golpes mortales, sin importarle nada sale del cuarto contra el sujeto que le disparó a su hermana...  
  
Bang... Bang.... Bang...  
  
Silencio, mucho silencio.  
  
Esto fue un sueño... de lo que pasó ayer... Jess...   
  
Hermana...   
  
¡Nooo!   
  
Leandro intenta levantarse pero se encuentra pesado, y siente mucho dolor en su cuerpo, ¿Que pasó?  
  
-Vaya, al fin has despertado.  
  
-... – Leando se queja, pero puede ver que está vendado. - ... ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
-Mi nombre no es de importancia, por un momento pensé que no ibas a sobrevivir, tuve que sacarte las balas con unas pinzas, te recomiendo que vayas a un doctor y que no confíes mucho en mi.  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme – Leandro se levanta poco a poco mientras la chica se va. - ¿Por qué me ayudaste?  
  
-... No lo se... pero me ayudó un poco a olvidar un dolor de mi corazón.  
  
-¿Puedo saber tu nombre antes de que te vayas?  
  
-... Mi nombre es uno común y corriente... "Faye Valentine" – La chica sale del departamento dejando a Leandro recuperándose.  
  
-Gracias Faye Valentine... Espero volverte a ver.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
"No deseo regresar aun al Bebop, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo quiero... Llorar tu nombre...  
  
Por mucho tiempo... Spike Spiegel"  
  
Faye Valentine  
  
The Party is no Over...  
  
Próximamente la session 28...  
  
Comentarios a: alejandro_salazar83@hotmail.com  
  
Este fue como un tipo de sueño, algo salido de mi cabeza, no soy el maestro escribiendo, inclusive yo sé que soy un poco malo pero si lo estoy haciendo es porque esta serie es mi favorita y siempre sueño en que continuará la serie con más capítulos, pero... sin Spike ya no es lo mismo... ... y nunca lo será. 


	2. Capítulo II

Session 28: "Broken hearts"  
  
4 días han pasado...  
  
Las cosas han estado difíciles en estos días, Spike hace falta en el Bebop, Faye tiene un par de días encerrada, no come, no duerme, no desea hacer nada, solo está llorando por él, mientras que yo no sé como ayudarla, nunca he sido bueno para eso, se desmorona todo lo que se había formado en instantes, Spike no podrá ser reemplazado.  
  
Enciendo un cigarro y empiezo a examinar la situación del bebop.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Estado: Destrozado  
  
No se ni como voy a reparar el Bebop, sin la ayuda de Faye, Ed y Spike se ve imposible, pero no puedo darme por vencido, ¡tengo que hacer algo!   
  
Y ... lo único que se hacer es ser un Cowboy...   
  
Con mucha dificultad llego al cuarto de Faye, toco dos veces y no me responde, sé que no debo pedirle nada de ayuda, pero si no trabajamos juntos será el fin del Bebop... tomo la perilla, me armo de valor y abro la puerta. Ella se encuentra dormida, se puede ver que ese cuerpo inerte a duras penas y descansa, solo se la pasa llorando y lamentándose, nunca pensé que Spike fuera tan importante para ella, así que mejor decido dejarla dormir, taparla con lo primero que encuentro e irme.  
  
Ya después hablaré con ella de la próxima recompensa.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Pero Faye no es la única persona con el corazón destrozado en Marte, el chico que conoció también sufre el mismo dolor, ese sentimiento desgarrador de perder a una persona querida es algo que mata desde lo más profundo del alma, un sentimiento fulminante que no puede ser detenido ni por la fuerza de voluntad, ni siquiera Dios puede ayudar en estos momentos.  
  
Ahora el chico, que aun se encuentra algo mal herido está en un bar de mala muerte de Marte, pidiendo una y otra bebida embriagante para sentirse un poco mejor  
  
-... Otra por favor...  
  
-Ya lleva 11 cervezas señor...  
  
-No importa... – Con dificultad saca un billete y se lo da – Mientras te continué pagando lo único que te debe de importar es servirme la bebida.  
  
-Esta bien, pero luego no me diga que no le advertí – Toma el tarro, lo lleva a la llave donde sale la cerveza y con mucha experiencia la sirve en cuestión de segundos, luego con una gran clase desliza el tarro por toda la barra con la fuerza suficiente para que no se pase de largo. Leandro la recibe y lleva su boca al tarro para tomar un poco de la cerveza. El sabor es amargo al inicio, pero esta tiene algo especial, cada que la toma por instantes logra olvidar todo, lo malo es que después recuerda el dolor y aumentado, pero mientras olvide por un momento ese dolor... tomará más.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Unos sujetos observa a Leandro, pueden notar con muchísima facilidad que está tomado, y que esto ayudará para vaciarle los bolsillos, así que se acercan a él, al llegar cada uno se sienta a los lados y lo observan, Leandro puede sentir las miradas como si estas lo estuvieran quemándolo, así que deja de tomar y pregunta de una manera muy moderada:  
  
-¿Sucede Algo? – Por suerte aun puede hablar, quizás no tan claro como él lo desea pero es entendible. Lo malo es que se no está ni al 60% de sus capacidades, espera rotundamente que no haya problemas.  
  
-Nada amigo, no sucede nada... – Sonríe uno de ellos, mientras que el otro intenta meter su mano en el bolsillo de Leandro, pero aun ebrio se logra dar cuenta y detiene la mano.  
  
-¡No amigo! – Dice de una forma muy serena, el no desea problemas – Esto es mío, así que no lo intentes.  
  
Los sujetos hambrientos del dinero ajeno se levantan y sacan sus navajas.  
  
-¡Necesitamos ese dinero.!  
  
-... Entiendo – Leando se levanta del banquito, el cantinero sabe que está a punto de empezar una pelea y decide mejor agacharse y cubrirse con la barra. Leando con dificultad se levanta y empieza a apoyarse lo mas fuerte posible para no perder el equilibrio.- Vamos chicos, no deseo problemas, mejor dejemos esto y les invito una cerveza.  
  
-¡No nos tomes como pobres diablos!  
  
Uno de ellos lanza el zarpazo a la cara, Leandro atento da un paso a enfrente, con una mano desvía el zarpazo, con la otra da un golpe a los genitales y sin quitar la mano da un machetazo con su mano al cuello, y para finalizar le hace una llave para desarmarlo y luego zancadillearlo. El otro sujeto queda muy sorprendido ¿Cómo hizo eso en ese estado de ebriedad y tan rápido?  
  
-"El movimiento es lo importante, no el poder... Debes de ser como el agua" – Dice las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de la única persona que lo ha vencido en su vida peleando... SPIKE SPIEGEL.  
  
-¡Eres un mal nacido ca...!  
  
El otro sujeto cuando iba a atacar es frenado de seco por un golpe a la cara, seguido por patadas y golpes al estómago y una que otra al muslo. El otro sujeto que se estaba levantando decide mejor intentar golpearlo ya sin arma, Leandro esquiva con mucha dificultad y contraataca con golpes estilo Box, terminando con una patada con un pequeño impulso de su otra pierna.  
  
Leandro ha dejado inconscientes a los sujetos lo primero que piensa es en su cerveza, se acerca e ella y le da un enorme trago, con el cual decide dejar de tomar. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es descansar, la pelea de hace rato lo hizo ver que en estos momento es un blanco muy fácil, así que decide abandonar el bar, llevándose reclamos del cantinero.  
  
"No pude protegerte Jess... creo que ahora lo único que merezco es morir por haberte fallado... pero lo que me detiene a morir es ese deseo de venganza, la cual no descansará hasta matar a ese sujeto, como el perro que es"  
  
--  
  
COWBOY BEBOP  
  
--  
  
-Buenos días Faye – dice Jet, quien está haciendo la comida.  
  
-... ¿Qué cocinaste?  
  
-La especialidad "Qing-jiao-rou-si "  
  
-... que novedad...  
  
Pasa un poco el tiempo, llega la hora de la comida.  
  
-Faye... – Jet deja de comer – Tengo que decirte algo.  
  
-... No estoy de humor para escucharlo Jet. – Se nota aun muy deprimida, tanto que solo juega con la comida  
  
-Yo lo sé, pero recuerda algo... Somos caza recompensas y de eso vivimos.  
  
-... Lo sé, pero ahora pienso si aún quiero continuar en el Bebop... Spike se ha ido... y también Ed y Ein... el grupo se está desmoronando.  
  
-Si, pero aun así tenemos que seguir adelante Faye...  
  
-No puedo... no quiero... sin... sin Spike esto ya no es lo mismo.  
  
-Pero debemos Faye – Jet empieza a desesperarse - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Nosotros no podemos seguir lamentándonos.  
  
-¡NO PUEDO! – Faye empieza a llorar nuevamente, Jet siente que ha vuelto a lastimarla, lo único que puede hacer es darle un abrazo.   
  
-Lo siento Faye, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo... He sido un cabeza dura.  
  
-... Lo extraño Jet..  
  
-Lo sé... igual yo – Jet abraza fuertemente a su compañera, la última que queda del Bebop.  
  
Faye aprieta un poco la ropa de Jet como señal de descontento, ya está harta de llorar, casi nunca lo hacía y ahora es lo único que hace por el recuerdo de Spike.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Mientras tanto Leandro empieza a pensar un plan para encontrarse al responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Con mucha cautela investiga cada movimiento, cada sitio que acostumbra y cada detalle para tenerlo frente a frente.  
  
En estos momentos se encuentra en un edificio, viendo las acciones por medio de binoculares y anotando en una libreta cada cosa que ve, hasta el más pequeño detalle.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... mucha seguridad, ¿Acaso le temes a algo? ...   
  
Leandro decide dejar la investigación hoy para continuar mañana a primera hora, no puede vengarse si no descansa y está a su 100%. – Deja sus binoculares, guarda todo y se marcha.  
  
El sujeto que Leandro está cazando es de aproximadamente 50 años, ropa muy costosa, con 4 guarda espaldas, y sobre todo una gran limosina. Como es de imaginarse una persona importante.   
  
-¿Todo está arreglado? – Dice, mientras espera que alguien le abra la puerta de la limosina, uno de sus guardaespaldas dice:  
  
-Escapó no de los hijos de Al.  
  
-¡Estúpidos! – Se sube al coche, de inmediato dos guardaespaldas suben y los otros van a otro coche.  
  
-Lo siento señor, ese chico nos causó muchos problemas, mató a 4 de nuestros compañeros con mucha facilidad.  
  
-Lo sé, yo he visto lo que es capaz... me preocupa... – Piensa – Dices que mató a 4 personas, quizá y podamos usar eso como... mmmhhh, si, es una buena idea.  
  
-¿Qué sucede jefe?  
  
-He visto en la televisión un programa de recompensas... si ofrezco una enorme recompensa... quizás los "Cowboys" me lo quiten de encima.   
  
-Arreglaré todo para que en programa de mañana aparezca Leandro con una enorme recompensa.  
  
-Si... 1,000, 000 w será lo que valdrá su cabeza.  
  
-Si señor, lo veré lo antes posible.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Jet empieza a analizar los daños que tiene el bebop por novena vez, cada día está mas convencido que si no consiguen dinero pronto esta vida de "Cowboy" terminará y... todo lo que se ha hecho por mucho tiempo se perderá.  
  
-No puede ser, que va a pasar con la nave., todo está destrozado – Empieza a limpiar una ventana – Todo está perdido – Jet ve que una nave aterriza cerca del bebop. - ¿Pero que demonios?  
  
De inmediato sale a ver que está pasando y...  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
-Esta es una Walter 8 mm, la cual es muy usada por su facilidad y efectividad.  
  
-Esta bien, me llevaré una, al igual que 4 cargadores– Saca una tarjeta, el sujeto la pasa por un tipo de computadora y se acepta el pago.  
  
-Tome señor – En una bolsa guarda la pistola y los dos cargadores – Por cierto... Creo que necesitará de estos – Abre un cajón y saca una caja de municiones.  
  
-... Buena idea.  
  
Leandro sale de la tienda clandestina y mientras camina va pensando lo que va a hacer, al parecer esta venganza va mas allá de lo que él pensaba.  
  
-Solo espero que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a hacer.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
-!Pero que pasa aquí! ¿? – Termina el avión de aterrizar y de hacer polvo y de inmediato sale el piloto, mas bien dicho la piloto.  
  
-Como lo pensé, yo conocía la nave.  
  
-¿ELECTRA? – Jet está muy sorprendido... Es... ¡Electra Olivo!.  
  
Electra Olivo Join to the party...  
  
See u space cowboys...  
  
El segundo capítulo ha terminado, me he tardado un poco por falta de tiempo pero espero ya tener continuidad, por cierto ¿Alguien le entiende a esta locura?  
  
Yo la verdad no le entiendo tanto, solo soñé esto y lo escribí, espero que les agrade este sueño. Cualquier duda, quejas, más quejas y quejas a:  
  
alejandro_salazar83@hotmail.com   
  
Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo III

Session 29: The way to interception hit.  
  
Hace 15 años  
  
-¿Te irás Leando?  
  
-Si... – Jess aun es una niña, sin decir de Leandro, ambos no alcanzan los 10 años. – El maestro Lin Kao me ha aceptado como su alumno, no puedo perder esta oportunidad.  
  
-Pero... yo no quiero que te vayas.  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero quiero aprender a pelear, para poder defenderte, ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?  
  
-Si Leandro, pero no tiene que ser así.  
  
-No veo otra salida Jess, prometo que regresaré pronto.  
  
-... te estaré esperando, - Abraza fuertemente a su hermano menor. – No tardes por favor!!!  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
En otro sitio en Marte, el pequeño Leandro llega a un tipo de templo, es algo extraño, se encuentra un poco alejado de la civilización.  
  
Leandro sube poco a poco los escalones, cuando termina de hacerlo ve a una persona ya algo grande, completamente rapada con bigote, con traje de monje quien entrena con un aparato especial.  
  
-Disculpe... – Dice un poco temeroso el chico, el monje no dice nada - ... Discul... – El monje voltea, se ve un poco molesto, Leandro se pone nervioso.  
  
El monje deja de entrenar y se acerca, analiza por completo al niño, camina alrededor suyo, Leandro no se mueve.  
  
Tranquilidad...   
  
mucha tranquilidad...  
  
...  
  
La cual se rompe cuando el maestro lanza un golpe directo a la cara y solo se detiene a unos centímetros del rostro del chico.  
  
-No pestañeaste. – Rompe el silencio – Eso significa que hay un verdadero guerrero en ti... pero, ¿Por qué el miedo?  
  
-...No.. no lo sé.  
  
-Hay mucho miedo en ti, pero no lo tienes que tener – Le sonríe. – No te enseñaré a que me temas, si no el legado de nos dejó nuestro gran Maestro...  
  
-¿Quién es sifu Lin? – Dice un niño quien estaba practicando por otro lado.  
  
-Es tu nuevo compañero...  
  
-Mucho gusto – Junta sus pies, luego junta su puño derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda y hace una pequeña reverencia – Mi nombre es Spike... Spike Spiegel.  
  
-... Mucho – El sifu Lin interrumpe a Leandro.  
  
-Has lo mismo que hizo Spike, simboliza la unión del tigre y el dragón.  
  
-Si... – Leandro junta los pies, luego junta su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda y hace una reverencia. – Soy Leandro Abel Martinov .  
  
-Mucho gusto – Spike se acerca y toma la mano de Leandro pero de una forma extraña, aprieta la muñeca.   
  
-... – Leandro se queda extrañado, el maestro Lin dice.  
  
-Nosotros nos saludamos de esta manera, como símbolo de unión.  
  
-No entiendo muy bien.  
  
-Es fácil Leandro – Dice Spike- Cuando uno se está cayendo a un abismo esta es la mejor forma de sujetar a la persona.  
  
-¡Es cierto!.  
  
-Ahora ustedes serán más que amigos... nuevamente el dragón y el tigre se han vuelto a unir.  
  
Y así empieza el entrenamiento, es duro, Leandro en varias veces piensa en rendirse pero Spike le da ánimos a cada momento. Han pasado 10 años de difícil entrenamiento. Spike y Leandro tienen casi 20 años.  
  
-Mañana es mi último día – Dice Spike.  
  
-Si... has estado con Sifu Lin casi 15 años... casi toda una vida.  
  
-Así es... y dime... ¿Qué harás Spike?.  
  
-No lo sé... la verdad es que quiero conocer el espacio, y tener muchas aventuras.  
  
-Vaya... interesante... el espacio. – Leandro voltea a ver al cielo – Siento que nunca lo conoceré.  
  
-Claro que lo harás amigo... ya lo verás... por cierto mañana será nuestro último combate, recuerda pelear en serio.  
  
-Claro que lo haré "Dragón".  
  
-Eso espero "Tigre" – Golpean sus muñecas.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO   
  
Regresemos al presente, al bebop para ser más exactos.  
  
-Spike... muerto... Electra se deja caer en el sofá.  
  
-Si... murió hace unas semanas.  
  
-Sencillamente no lo puedo creer. – Electra también se ve deprimida, pero sabe que este no es el momento, así que prefiere afrontar esto de otra manera – Pero no es tiempo de recordar, si no de actuar... tu nave se ve en pésimo estado.   
  
-Si, no hemos podido reparar al bebop... – Se toca la cabeza - nos hace falta dinero y no hemos ido a "cazar" a nadie.  
  
-¿Por qué Jet?  
  
-Faye no ha tenido ganas de ir a cazar, las naves no están en buen estado, y no puedo hacer esto solo... todo se está desmoronando.  
  
-Entonces... te ayudaré – Dice Electra.  
  
-¡¿Queeee?!  
  
-Así es... – Se levanta y va a una ventana – Jet... ahora soy una fugitiva, que escapa de la CM (Cherious Medical) por ayudar a Spike. Así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es unirme a su grupo... aunque ya no esté Spike y por lo que veo la niña que era muy hiperactiva.  
  
-Si... Ed se fue cuando estábamos en la tierra... – Sonríe un poco – Tu ayuda nos serviría demasiado.   
  
-Ahora solo seria ir a "cazar a alguien".  
  
-Si... – Jet busca el control y enciende la TV  
  
-Por cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la pierna?  
  
-El último recuerdo que tengo de una salida con Spike a un bar.  
  
Empieza el programa de Big shot y en ese momento aparece Faye.  
  
-Vaya... tenemos visitas – Faye ve a Electra - ... ¿Y ella quien es?  
  
-Mi nombre es Electra.  
  
-Ella nos ayudó con el problema de Vincent, ¿lo recuerdas? – Pregunta Jet.  
  
-Como olvidarlo... "Amenaza Biológica" en el día de hallowen es difícil de olvidar.  
  
-Se ha unido como "Bounty Hunter". – Dice Jet.  
  
-Una profesión difícil de realizar, pero ahora no me importa cazar más. – Dice Faye. – Así que me retiraré de nuevo a mi cuarto y... – En la televisión dicen algo muy interesante.  
  
-¡Asi es... Un millon de Woulongs! – Aparece la foto de la presa, Faye al verla queda muy sorprendida.  
  
-Es ... – Faye Piensa – "Es... es él" – Recuerda que ayudó a ese chico la otra noche, si no hubiese sido por ella... él estaría muerto.  
  
-Vaya... un millón de Woulongs... mucho dinero. – Piensa Jet mientras Faye se acerca.  
  
-... Un asesino... – Faye piensa - ... El... el no tenía una mirada de un asesino... al contrario... tenia una mirada tan... "solitaria"... como la de Spike.  
  
-Y está muy cerca – Dice Jet. – Que suerte tenemos... aun cuando no tengamos en su totalidad las naves, podremos llegar a la ciudad fácilmente.  
  
-¡Iré a cambiarme! – Dice Faye, mientras corre a su cuarto.  
  
-¿QUÉ? – Se sorprende Jet con la respuesta. – Faye, ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
-Tengo un ligero interés en ese chico. – Entra a su cuarto.  
  
- ... ¿Y esa era la chica que no quería hacer nada Jet? – Dice en tono irónico Electra.  
  
-Si... esa era.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
-Vaya... ya se habían tardado... – Leandro se encuentra viendo el mismo canal mientras come unos chícharos enlatados, ve el precio que tiene su cabeza y dice – con lo que ofrecen de dinero hasta yo me entregaría y... dejaría de comer chícharos enlatados – Arroja la lata a un bote de basura y se puede ver que está lleno de latas. – Eso de comprar binoculares y las armas fue mi perdición... solo me quedan como 100 W. – Se levanta del asiento. – No hay tiempo que perder entonces... tengo que terminar de arreglarme...  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Faye termina de arreglarse.   
  
-¿Qué andan haciendo? – Jet ve como la nueva integrante del bebop se encuentra investigando en la red acerca de "Leandro"  
  
-Electrá está viendo que se puede saber de ese sujeto. – Electra voltea a verlos y dice:  
  
-Su nombre completo es Leandro Abel Martinov...  
  
-Un nombre muy extraño... ¿Qué dicen de él? – Pregunta Jet.  
  
-... no mucho... solo una pequeña información de su familia... Charles Kain Martinov, quien es su padre y Je...  
  
-... Jessica... – Murmura Faye.  
  
-... Asi es... Jessica Juliet Martinov.  
  
-¿Como sabias eso Faye?  
  
-Porque escuché ese nombre muchas veces... por eso... ¿Qué le pasó a la chica?.  
  
-Dame un segundo... – Electra empieza a investigar, en menos de 15 segundos saca la infamación. – Murió...  
  
-... – Faye se queda pensando. – ¿Esa era la causa del dolor que reflejaba su mirada?.  
  
-¿Qué piensas Faye? – Pregunta Jet.  
  
-¿Qué información hay de Charles Martinov.?   
  
-Dame un momento... – Electra vuelve a investigar.  
  
-¿Tienes planeado algo?  
  
-Quizá y si seguimos a su padre... – Interrumpe Electra.  
  
-Mala idea... también está muerto.  
  
-... Maldita sea... – Faye patea levemente.  
  
-Peeero...   
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-Aquí hay algo curioso... murió unos pocos días antes que Jessica, y... en los reportes del forense... dice que... tenia varios impactos de bala... y... – Vuelve a abrir una ventana - ... y Jess igual...  
  
-Una venganza... – Dice Jet. – Tiene todas las características...   
  
-Leandro también tenia muchas heridas de bala...  
  
-¿Tenia? – Jet se le queda viendo – Quieres decir que...  
  
-Ya lo conocía... puedes decirme cuando fue que encontraron el cuerpo de Jess.  
  
-Si... mmmm hace un mes aproximadamente.  
  
-Ese fue el tiempo que lo ví... . Lleva una mano a su barbilla y empieza a concentrarse. - ¿... podrías investigar quien puso la recompensa e investigar al sujeto?  
  
-Me llevará algo de tiempo... – Electra se concentra y empieza a navegar por la internet.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto interese Faye? – Pregunta Faye.  
  
-Tengo mis razones Jet... yo ayudé a ese chico... el día que Spike murió... no sé porque pero lo hice y peor aun, no sé porque pero me recuerda tanto a Spike.  
  
-Mmmm – Ve la foto – No se parece en nada.  
  
-No físicamente... si no... su mirada...   
  
-No lo sé Faye.  
  
-Listo chicos – Faye y Jet se acercan a Electra y ven el monitor, un tipo medio gordito, y se vé de mucho dinero. – Hay relación, era el jefe de Charles Martinov.  
  
-Interesante... ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
  
-Su nombre es Carusso Di Petro... voy a investigar algo de él.  
  
-"Di Petro... Corporation"... – Dice Faye, mientras lee. - ... ¿Qué es esa corporación?.  
  
-Una corporación filial al gobierno de la ciudad, se encarga del contrabando del opio y ya navegando un poco más y con unos contactos en la red me pude enterar que son mafiosos del opio.  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque quieren la cabeza de Leandro... – Dice Faye mientras prepara su arma. – Hay que encontrarlo primero y antes que él encuentre a Carusso.  
  
-No te entiendo bien, será mejor que te expliques.  
  
-Lo haré en el camino, ahora tendremos que ir a "Di Petro Corporation" – Faye va en camino a su nave pero recuerda que está en malas condiciones.  
  
-Necesitarán una nave – Dice Electra – Así que acompáñenme.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
----- COWBOY BEBOP ------  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
"Solo un par de cosas y estaré listo, por fin he visto como entrar, es algo arriesgado pero no es imposible, lo primero que tengo que hacer es...."  
  
Un sujeto va caminando por la calle, al llegar a un callejón se ve como alguien lo intercepta y lo mete.   
  
"Entrar como un trabajador..."  
  
Leandro termina de quitarle la ropa al chico y lo mete en el bote de basura, termina de colocarse las gafas y arreglar un poco el maquillaje que lleva en la cara para simular arrugas en su cara y ponerse una peluca.  
  
-Perfecto... – Se ve en un pequeño espejo que lleva, ve que está todo listo y lo arroja al contenedor de basura para después cerrarlo con todo y el sujeto adentro – Estoy listo para la guerra – Se guarda su arma y sale del callejón.  
  
Leandro se ve muy confiado, a la mitad del camino alguien choca con él, este no toma en cuenta el incidente, ya que va muy pensativo en lo que va a hacer. En la entrada del edificio unos sujetos solo le piden una tarjeta a Leandro para entrar y listo, no pasa nada y entra con facilidad, esto lo observa alguien del otro lado de la calle.  
  
-Era él – Dice Faye regresando con Jet y Electra.  
  
-Claro que no, ese era un tipo mucho más viejo que Leandro.  
  
-Se ve que eres pésimo y que no sabes ver bien, era él, estoy 100% segura... – Faye saca un tipo de PALM y lo mira – Perfecto, está funcionando el rastreador.  
  
-Y si fuese eso cierto, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – Pregunta Jet.  
  
-Tengo una idea, entremos por una ventana del edificio. – Responde Electra – vayamos a la nave.  
  
-Mientras yo veré como puedo entrar – Dice Jet mientras corre al lado contrario de Faye y Electra.  
  
Ambas llegan a la nave y empiezan a elevarse.  
  
-Faye, tendrás poco tiempo para detenerlo, al momento que hagamos esto pondremos en alerta a todos.  
  
-Lo sé... – Faye ve la pantalla de la PALM – Está subiendo al piso numero 5, así que ahí déjame un piso arriba  
  
-Está bien. – Con mucha rapidez llegan al quinto piso.  
  
-¿Estás lista? – Dice Electra mientras saca los cañones de su nave.  
  
-Si...   
  
Electra dispara a las ventanas para después dejar a Faye a una distancia considerable para que entre al edificio.  
  
Leandro va subiendo de pisos, así que cuando llega a las escaleras del sexto piso se escucha como quitan el seguro a un arma.  
  
-Levanta las manos... – Leandro voltea...  
  
¡Es ella!... – Piensa Leandro - la chica que estaba ahí, cuando abrí los ojos... la que me salvó la vida. No puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar...  
  
-Así que... nos volvemos a ver... – Leandro suelta el arma, Faye continua apuntándole.  
  
-Será mejor que te rindas, no podrás escapar.   
  
-Escapar... – Se deprime un poco – Entiendo, eres una "Cowgirl"... es una pena que nos volvamos a ver en esta situación.  
  
-Levanta tus manos lentamente Leandro...  
  
-Y si me niego – BANG, Faye dispara al aire.   
  
-Si te niegas no fallaré el siguiente.  
  
-Buena respuesta – Se niega a levantar la manos – Pero te seré sincero, la vida no me importa.  
  
-¡Sube las manos en este momento! – Se ve decidida a disparar, su voz tiene un tono a ultimátum.  
  
-Desde la muerte de mi hermana, lo único que deseo es vengarme, si muero en el intento no importa, ya no vale nada mi vida – Avanza hacia Faye, el no teme, continua avanzando poco a poco.  
  
-¡Detente!.  
  
-¿Por qué? , te he dicho que no me importa vivir, la vida para mi ahora es... "Un sueño" – Estas palabras congelan a Faye. – Así que si me matas solo me comprobarás que aun andaba vivo y será tarde para eso. – Leandro ya está cerca de la chica, tanto que sujeta la pistola y la lleva al pecho. – Así que si vas a hacerlo, te recomiendo que sea ahora. – Leandro se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Faye está congelada, y no sabe porque... de un momento a otro este chico lo ha comparado con Spike... y piensa:  
  
No...   
  
¡No es justo!  
  
Ya que lo empezaba a olvidar... ¡Aparece este chico! ¡MALDITO!   
  
Faye empieza a perder fuerzas, su presa aprovecha el momento y con un movimiento la desarma.   
  
-No te haré nada porque te debo mi vida en estos momentos, pero... – Faye se suelta y se aleja un poco para atacarlo. Ella suelta golpes, patadas, de todo y repite una y otra vez ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!.   
  
Leandro queda extrañado, que le sucede a esta chica, inclusive se percata que está llorando, no hace nada, solo esquiva los ataques y uno que otro los bloquea, después de un rato ella se detiene y se inca, él no sabe que hacer.  
  
-¡El intruso está por aquí!. – Escucha Leandro a lo lejos, demonios, lo han descubierto.  
  
Lo primero que piensa es en escapar, ya no tiene caso que intente, pero, si se va y deja a la chica ella se meterá en graves problemas, hasta podrían matarla... ya se están acercando.  
  
"!Que voy a hacer!"   
  
...  
  
...  
  
Carajo!!!! Me hinco, cargo a la chica y salgo corriendo, intentando bajar unos niveles, pero cuando están cercas me veo obligado a entrar al tercer piso.  
  
-¿Porqué estas haciendo esto? – Pregunta Faye, quien va en los brazos del chico.  
  
-El hecho que quiera matar a ese mal nacido no significa que sea del todo malo.   
  
Tal vez el problema no fue entrar, pero salir si lo va a ser. Leandro va con mucho sigilo, intentando burlar la guardia, cuando pasa un escuadrón baja a Faye.  
  
-Toma – Saca otra arma – Esto iba para el mal nacido pero, ahora que saldremos de aquí siento que la sabrás usar más que yo.  
  
-Esta bien – Le quita el seguro, mientras que intenta comunicarse con Jet o con Electra – Chicos... donde están? – Jet se comunica con Faye.  
  
-Vamos en camino. Leandro Pone una escoba que estaba por ahí en la puerta para asegurarla.  
  
-¿Crees que sirva eso? – Dice Faye en forma sarcástica.  
  
-No, pero por lo menos nos dará un tiempo para pensar algo.  
  
-Mis amigos vienen en camino, vayamos a esa dirección – Faye señala.  
  
-Creo que no tengo otra opción .  
  
Faye y Leandro corren, mientras se escuchan como disparan y abren la puerta.  
  
-¿No los detendría un momento?  
  
-Eso pensé. – Ven como llega la nave, la cual nuevamente vuelve a disparar a la ventana y después a los sujetos que habían entrado  
  
-Listo? – Pregunta Faye.  
  
-... Si me quedo aquí me matarán, así que no hay otra alternativa.  
  
Ambos corren hacia la nave y brincan para subirse a ella, Electra escapa de ahí rápidamente, mientras ambos entran por fin a la nave y sin dudarlo Jet recibe calurosamente a la visita.  
  
-QUIETO – Le apunta con el arma.   
  
-... Vaya, ya me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, es mejor que estar allá atrás baleado – Levanta las manos.  
  
-Detente Jet – Faye pone la mano en el arma de su compañero y la baja – No lo vamos a entregar.  
  
-¡QUE! – Jet ve a su amiga, intentando entender lo que acaba de decir- Pero... pero... porqué... PORQUE!!!.  
  
-Porque estoy en deuda con él – Dice la chica, Leandro la ve fijamente y piensa: "Desde cuando está en deuda conmigo".   
  
-Será mejor ir al bebop y ahí hablar... – Voltea a ver a Electra. - ¿Alguien nos sigue?  
  
-No por el momento.  
  
-Está bien – Faye se sienta, cruza la pierna y mira a Leandro– ¿Tendrás un cigarro que me regales?.  
  
-Este... yo no fumo... solo lo he hecho una vez.  
  
-... Entonces no te pareces tanto como lo imaginaba...   
  
-... eso te va a matar poco a poco, siempre se lo decia a mi mejor amigo.  
  
-¿Y escuchó ese consejo?  
  
-... Nunca...   
  
-Era Inteligente... – Dice Faye quien busca un cigarro para prenderlo...  
  
-Si... era el mejor.  
  
-  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Leandro recuerda la última pelea que tuvo con Spike  
  
-¿Estás listo Dragón? – Dice Leandro, quien se pone en pose.  
  
-¡Cuando quieras "Tigre" – Spike también se pone en pose y el ambiente se tensa.  
  
El Sifu Lin ve la escena y piensa...  
  
-La pelea entre el Tigre y el Dragon, no se sabe quien ganará, lo que es seguro es que será una pelea muy difícil.  
  
Leandro y Spike se mueven al mismo tiempo para atacar y...  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
-¡DESPIERTA! – Grita Faye – Hemos llegado  
  
-... – Ve hacia fuera de la nave, ve el Bebop – y ahora?  
  
-Ahora decidiremos que hacer contigo – Responde Jet mientras sale de la nave.  
  
-Que bien.... 


End file.
